I knew I was fine about this time yesterday
by minniethecooper
Summary: Finn and Rachel have the perfect life. They've been married for 4 years and are expecting their first baby. But when tragedy strikes, who will be hurt, and what will happen to them?


**Author's Note:**

**This is my very first story on . I generally read new uploads almost every day, so I decided to finally upload my own story! I'm not very good with English, so bear with me on grammatical errors and such! As of now, I don't entirely have this story planned out, but I will just go with what comes to me!**

**Also, I am very busy up until Christmas, but I will try to update regularly. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Title credits go to When a Heart Breaks by Ben Rector**

* * *

Finn Hudson liked to think of himself as a family man.

Granted, he had only grown up with his mom, and yes, he did struggle to accept his step-father and step-brother as a teenager, but all of that changed when he met her. She not only taught him how to love and be grateful for his family, but she also captured his heart and soul, and somehow kept a lock and key on it.

Rachel Barbra Hudson was his rock, his reason for living. When they had gotten married at the tender age of 22, he knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with his soul mate. And, four blissful years later, when they found out they were expecting their first child, Finn Hudson didn't think his life could get any better, and that nothing could ruin his perfect life.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

It started of so wonderful. Rachel had found her calling in nursing her senior year of high school, after she saved a stranger's life in the park.

_She had been walking home from West Side Story rehearsals, humming to herself, when she heard a faint cry for help._

_"Hello? Who's out there? I carry a rape whistle!" She didn't really have a rape whistle, but her boyfriend Finn told her to say that in case of emergency. _

_"Help! I... I need help!" She heard. She then looked over a saw an elderly man lying on the sidewalk, clutching his chest._

_"What's wrong sir? Are you in pain?" She asked._

_"My... my heart. I think I'm having a heart attack." He cried._

_Trying to remember what she'd learned in health class, she tried to calm the man. "Everything will be alright. Keep breathing, and I will call an ambulance." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed 9-1-1 with shaky fingers. After explaining the situation to the dispatcher, she went back to calming the man._

_She stayed with the man until the ambulance arrived. After the man was taken to the hospital and treated, the doctors told her that he would not have survived if she hadn't stopped to help him. _

_For weeks after the fact, Rachel kept thinking back to that day. She couldn't forget the feeling she had gotten, of pure adrenaline. After she did some thinking, she decided that she would go to school and become a nurse. _

_Sure, she shocked her friends and family, who all believed she would become the broadway star that she always said she would be, but she just told them that she wanted to save lives and make a difference. Finn was perhaps the most supportive of her decision, and was so proud of her. he also dealt with the long distance relationship well, with her at Northwestern, and him at OSU, to become a teacher. _

When he found out she was pregnant, it made him feel safer knowing that she was working in a hospital, where doctors and other nurses could take care of her when he couldn't. During the first trimester of her pregnancy, he would often come and eat lunch with her. He couldn't help his protective instincts. Even though she was 26, and could take care of herself, he liked being the person to do that for her. And now with the baby, he was thrilled that he could take care of his family. With him at the local high school teaching US history, and her at the hospital, they prepared themselves for their upcoming addition to their family.

* * *

**Okay, so it's a little chunky, but hopeful it will get better in time. BTW, this was basically an introduction chapter.**

**Things you might not have understood:**

**-Rachel and Finn are married. They live in New York.**

**-Yes, rachel will not be on broadway, but she still sings in her free time.**

**-in the next chapter, where the story kinda takes off, Rachel will be about 6 1/2 months pregnant.**

**THIS WILL BE AND ANGST STORY! I KNOW IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE IT NOW, BUT THINGS WILL CHANGE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Please review. I am writing this for your enjoyment, and i would appreciate tips/thoughts. I hope you are having a great day!**


End file.
